Regreso del perdido
by LordRaven25
Summary: One shot acerca de la historia de como el personaje de RO al que mas trabajo y cariño le he puesto cambio de ser un simple asesino a pasar a formar parte de la cofradia de la cruz asesina


Minutos después de escuchar que el rey Kyosuke se preparaba para la guerra en Rune-Midgard, Cassiel tomo su decisión, el también ayudaría, pero primero debía prepararse, debía de salir una vez mas al campo y para ello tendría que estar preparado como nunca antes, se sentía terriblemente mal por no haber podido luchar en contra del señor de la muerte y el haber fallado en proteger a la mujer que amaba y lo único que pudo hacer por su esposa era el sostenerla mientras su vida se extinguía rápidamente, pero esta vez seria diferente, estaba preparado para morir en caso de ser necesario, sufrió mucho cuando se entero de que los hijos de Fye habían muerto y todo por culpa de alguien a quien el había admirado.

Al entrar a su habitación en Prontera saco una caja que siempre llevaba consigo, y rara vez se apartaba mucho de ella, cuando la abrió observo con cuidado su mascara, era una mascara de porcelana blanca que le cubría ambos ojos y la parte derecha de la cara dándole una expresión sombría que además le permitía ocultar el brillo de sus ojos que en mas de una ocasión lo habían traicionado al ver a su amada imposible; también saco unas katars de diseño sencillo y sin embargo no eran comunes, eran del tipo conocido como _infiltrador_ sabia que no le serian de mucha ayuda si se dedicaba a perder el tiempo, pero que tarde o temprano le serian útiles y el quería defender su reino.

Al salir de la habitación, dejo un sobre lacrado en el trono de su majestad renunciando a su cargo como cónsul y despidiéndose de todo lo que amaba, el esperaba volver a defender el reino, pero del lugar donde se dirigía poco se sabia y nadie de los que habían ido había regresado en un estado aceptable.

- Debería despedirme en persona de su majestad, pero el tiempo es precioso y no debo desperdiciarlo, cada minuto que pierda dando explicaciones será un minuto que perderé mientras me hago mas fuerte, no volveré a fallar- se decía a si mismo en un susurro mientras observaba un pequeño retrato de una joven; con un suspiro guardo el relicario cerca de su corazón.

Al amanecer hacia mucho tiempo que Cassiel se había marchado y su majestad descubrió el sobre y sin saber que tonterías diría su cónsul más inconstante lo abrió y leyó:

_Majestad, por medio de este documento le presento mi renuncia como cónsul del reino de Rune-Midgard y le informo que parto en un viaje para prepararme debido a esta inminente guerra que por desgracia ha caído sobre nosotros, no pude hacer nada por ayudarles en contra del señor de la muerte y eso me atormenta, pero no volverá a pasar, esta vez estaré preparado; no pude hacer nada por salvar a la mujer que amaba pero si puedo ayudar en algo a la tierra que me ha dado tanto lo haré aun a costa de mi vida o de mi alma._

_Cassiel Raven_

-Eres un tonto Cass, siempre lo has sido- dijo para si Kyosuke- pero tienes un corazón que no te ayuda a cumplir con tu deber para con la cofradía de asesinos, demasiado noble y tierno; espero que vuelvas de tu loca expedición a salvo para saber en que tonterías estabas pensando al partir.-

***Un año después***

Una figura tambaleante llego al palacio de su majestad Kyosuke, y de no ser por su estatura fuera de lo corriente ninguno de los guardias lo habría reconocido, era Cassiel, había vuelto poco antes de que la guerra empezase y era asombroso el cambio que se mostraba en su semblante, su cabellera antes castaña y que solía llevar con un corte casi militar, ahora caía hasta casi la altura de su cintura y era de un color blanco, como si hubiera envejecido años en poco menos de unos meses y sus ojos azules que tenían un brillo especial que veían a una joven que le traía el recuerdo de su perdido amor ahora mostraban un espíritu sombrío y habían adquirido el frió del hielo, parecía que la muerte lo llamara y el estaba dispuesto a aceptarla; los guardias lo llevaron de inmediato ante su majestad que no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos

- He vuelto su majestad- susurro Cassiel- y conseguí mi propósito –

- Te veo Cass, ¿Pero que pasó? ¿A donde fuiste?- preguntaba el rey mientras una pareja de médicos y un sacerdote atendían sus heridas-

- Descubrí quien gobierna Niffleheim- replico el otrora inconstante cónsul que solía hablar de más y no siempre de cosas inteligentes-

- ¡Niffleheim!- el nombre resonó en los muros de la habitación y los presentes sintieron un escalofrió, si era verdad y no eran delirios de un agonizante ese hombre había entrado a donde solo van los condenados, todos sabían que los valientes que perdían la vida si eran dignos eran escoltados por las Valquirias para ir a Valhalla y esperar el Ragnarok para ayudar a Odin en su lucha, pero los traidores eran entregados a Niffleheim y su desconocido regente para sufrir el tormento eterno.

- He traído algo para el reino su alteza- siguió susurrando Cass y su voz sonaba poco a poco mas cansada- esto ayudara si no podemos evitar la guerra ojala las hubiera conocido cuando ella murió- dijo señalando su mochila-

- Descansa Cass- ordeno el rey- cuando estés mejor me podrás decir que fue lo que descubriste- Entre mas me tarde menos útiles serán señor en mi mochila encontrara además tres katares que descubrí en mi viaje, uno es para usted, otro para Marcus y el tercero es mió- replico el herido y cayo en un profundo sopor.

Kyosuke se acerco a la mochila de su consejero y con cuidado la abrió descubriendo tres pares de guanteletes negros con vetas rojas como si estuvieran manchados de sangre, sin embargo podía ver que solo uno de ellos había sido usado, aunque los tres habían sido puestos a punto por algún extraño herrero, también observo la cajita que Cassiel tanto cuidaba y que nunca abandonaba en ningún lugar, recordando con una sonrisa triste cuando el muy tonto casi pierde la vida cuando la dejo caer el día que se le ocurrió ir al drenaje en Culvert estando completamente exhausto por una apuesta, al abrir la caja descubrió los restos de la mascara que el tanto cuidaba rodeada de una gran cantidad de hojas de una planta completamente desconocida. Dejo la cajita con las hojas y tomo el cuaderno que estaba debajo de esta y pudo ver con asombro que su consejero había logrado lo imposible; muchos habían ido a Niffleheim pero pocos habían vuelto sin volverse locos y Cass a pesar de estar agotado y delirante no parecía estar mas loco que de costumbre, siempre diciendo tonterías y en ocasiones haciéndolas, leyendo las anotaciones que el herido había hecho con su habitual letra que casi parecían garabatos cuando escribía a toda prisa; aunque muchas de sus anotaciones estaban manchadas de sangre.

_Martes... creo. En las afueras de (…)_

_Hace dos días que estoy perdido en los bosques de (…) no he dormido gran cosa, pero si lo hago esos demonios me mataran y debo regresar (…). Si es verdad lo que dicen de estas hojas los registros de la biblioteca de (…)se podrá evitar la perdida de algunas vidas ._

_Sábado… casi estoy seguro que es sábado. Lago Abismo_

_Nunca pensé que en (…) encontraría la entrada al reino de la muerte, por fin pude dormir un poco después de casi una semana sin poder hacerlo, el frió es terrible por las noches y en los días no se ve el sol. Empiezo a creer que venir al lago abismo fue una mala idea, de haber sabido, habría traído mas equipo, mi armadura de sombras se ha roto y no puedo regresar a repararla, solo me queda una túnica que encontré hace tiempo, no es muy buena defensa, pero ayudara,(…) menos mas que traje las dagas que solía usar cuando joven (…). _

_Solía__ pensar que los dragones eran bestias tontas, he descubierto que los libros estaban mal, son astutos y su piel es muy resistente (…) de piel de dragón (…)._

_Casi no tengo provisiones, y la carne de los dragones es venenosa (…) un nuevo veneno, mas poderoso que cualquier otro, casi pierdo la vida cuando lo hice si lo que me dijo el anciano (…) es cierto estuve inconsciente por dos días (…), pero me ha servido hasta ahora y ya me habitué a el._

_Miércoles… Mayo. Umbala_

_El idioma es difícil de aprender pero lo logre por fin, (…) reparo mi armadura y deje de usar el veneno que descubrí, (…) camine por casi tres días desde que salí de la ciudad y encontré la entrada (…) si es cierto lo que dicen en el pueblo de este pozo negro, aquí entrare al reino de la muerte (…)_

_Sábado… Mayo_

_Hace dos días que entre a este lugar maldito, lamento haberlo hecho, pero era necesario, si es verdad (…) sabré quien gobierna el reino de la muerte. _

_Nunca lo imagine, encontré a una encargada de Kafra Corp. en este lugar. A pesar de ser un espíritu, pude recuperar algunas cosas que deje encargadas aquí guardare las botellas que contienen el veneno que descubrí (…) a pesar de estar vivo, se me permitirá quedarme en la posada con la condición de no comer o beber nada que crezca aquí o no podré salir jamás, supongo que es verdad lo que me contó mi padre acerca del porque de mi nombre, solía decir que (…) "el escudo de la victoria" se le apareció en sueños y le dijo que su hijo seria un ángel de luz y sombra; no soy un ángel, aunque el viejo solía decir que (…) por eso eligió para mi, el nombre de un ángel temido, el nombre del ángel de la muerte. Espero regresar y reclamar ese derecho (…)._

_Lunes… Mayo. Valle de (…)_

_Los guardianes y verdugos de los condenados son terribles, nunca imagine que los Dullahan provenían de aquí, a pesar de que sigo vivo desean que me una con los condenados, me oculte con una armadura que encontré y el yelmo de uno de ellos._

_He descubierto una nueva arma, lo llaman la cuchilla de Tyr, es un katar de apariencia sencilla, si puedo me llevare algunos, tal vez sean de utilidad._

_He visto al regente del inframundo, es una mujer, interrogando a la representante espectral de la corporación Kafra, he descubierto que su nombre es Hela que dependiendo de la persona se muestra como una mujer hermosa o un esqueleto andante (…) he visto sus dos lados._

_Miércoles. Mayo Valle de (…)_

_Lo he conseguido, he encontrado las hojas de Ygdrassil, gracias a ellas podré evitar que se pierdan vidas inocentes, a pesar de que no pueden regresar la vida a los muertos, estas hojas y algunos frutos que tome del árbol, sanaran a cualquiera que este herido e incluso si esta moribundo y podrán salvarle la vida, me gustaría haberlo sabido el día que mi amada fue envenenada, aun así el conseguirlas me ha costado mucho._

Al terminar de leer Kyosuke vio con nuevos ojos a su cónsul mas alto, el también sabia lo que era perder a alguien a quien se amaba y lo contemplo en parte con admiración y en parte con piedad.

- Definitivamente estas loco y sigues siendo un tonto Cass, no debiste haber hecho tamaña locura- susurro mientras salía de la habitación mientras los médicos lo atendían.

-Majestad- susurro uno de los medicos que lo atendian- debe ver esta herida- su majestad se acerco a ver a su herido consejero y pudo ver en su hombro derecho un simbolo que conocia muy bien; la cruz asesina; pero a diferencia de la suya que era un tatuaje la de Cassiel estaba grabada con fuego y la rodeaba una inscripcion de la que solo se podia leer un nombre "Eremes"


End file.
